Vehicles can be personalized in several ways, for example, by using vanity license plates, bumper stickers, pole flags attached to a car window (which can deform a rubber gasket around the car window), magnetic sheet signs, and other novelty items. The personalized object can display an individual's personality, provide decoration (such as for the holidays) or convey a theme or message, such as an interest in specific recreational and/or sporting teams, business signs and advertisements, and political views. The personalized object can also be used to send a message, for example, the object can have a bright or reflective surface to indicate an emergency or the need for assistance.